Sonic Smash Brothers Melee
by Kit the understudy of shadow
Summary: Sonic and Co Take Part in an interactive Game of Super Smash Bros Melee unfortunatly the price to pay if they lose is very high
1. The Rules of the game

Disclaimer:- This is Madness I obviously don't own SSBM or Sonic or Madness  
  
Sonic in Super Smash Bros. Melee  
  
we're in a house Sonic and Shadows House the sound of Baggy Trousers by Madness is playing in the Background Amy, Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Rouge, Tails, Shadow, Negative, Peace, Angel and Spykes are there playing SSBM for Gamecube  
  
"HAHAHA I just won again" Yells Sonic after beating his future son Spykes  
  
Spykes reply's "you wont beat me next time" and then walks out of the room to get a drink  
  
"who can beat Super Smash Sonic?" Sonic Proclaims with a smirk "The greatest 'Smasher' in the world"  
  
"I challenge Sonic and his friends to take part in interactive Smash Brothers"  
  
Spykes Returns with a drink "um. Sonic Look at the TV" Sonic Looks at the TV and his Jaw drops there was a letter coming through the screen and Sonic seamed lost for words  
  
"Open it" Amy Yells as the letter falls to the ground Sonic opens the letter  
  
Dear Sonic and Co  
This is a Challenge from Super Smash Brothers HQ you are being challenged to a Game of interactive Super Smash Brothers Melee if you accept come to 19 Station Square and there will be instructions on how to find us and info about the challenge  
  
Yours Sincerely  
  
The Worlds Greatest 'Smasher' MA5T3R HAND Project 693  
  
"Well are we going?" Negative asks Sonic Reply's "Yeah of course just try and stop me"  
  
and so the crew set off on their adventure  
  
Sonic, Shadow, Negative and Spykes get to the address first followed closely by the others  
  
Sonic sees the letter lying in the middle of the path and picks it up "it says:-"  
  
So you wish to challenge me fine across the road is an office block use the key in the grass next to the house to unlock the door then take the lift to floor 32 then get into the lift at the end of the corridor and press MH-Lab then go to the door labelled 693 and enter it there will be 3 scientists there they will tell you all you need to know about this Challenge  
  
"well lets find that Key" Tails Suggests  
  
after 5 minutes searching they find the key and go to room 693  
  
"Hello" says Scientist 1 "call me Rob"  
  
Scientist 2 introduces herself as Meg  
  
And Scientist 3 says he's called Kit (No not me folks)  
  
"do you have any questions" Meg asks  
  
Sonic reply's "yes what are we doing and why did you choose us?"  
  
"We are trying to create the ultimate Super Smash Player and Project has chosen you as the testers if you manage to get to him and defeat him then you are given the Title of Master Smashers but if you loose you become characters in the next game and are kept by us"  
  
"so if we don't beat him we are toast?" Negative asks  
  
"Yes" Meg Confirms  
  
"We Accept but t rule change" Sonic says  
  
"What is it?" Rob Asks  
  
"If we loose you keep me and let the others go free" Sonic says  
  
Kit thinks about this proposal for a minute then says "OK" and shakes Sonic's hand  
  
Meg tells them to follow her to the lab  
  
"if you step on this you will be put into the game you must choose a character to be then fight through a round each then you vote the best 'smasher' to represent you against MA5T3R HAND Project 693 if you fail to get to that level we keep Sonic and if you fail to destroy it Sonic is kept do you understand?"  
  
They reply "yes"  
  
"Who will go first" Meg asks and Shadow steps forward  
  
A/N;-  
  
Great well who will shadow be and will he win who will opponent be? Find out next chapter Please R&R No Flames they Harm and burn and after flames I die 


	2. ShadowLink

Disclaimer:- I Don't Own Sonic Super Smash Brothers or anything to do with them (although I do own copies of both games).  
  
"I will go first" Shadow says he being the worst player thought he should do the easiest battle "Very Well Shadow" says Meg "put that Virtual Realty Helmet and Body suit on then choose a character" Shadow chooses Link and places on the VR Suit  
  
"You will soon be put into the game as Link you will feel a slight stinging" meg explains as the machine Buzzes.  
  
"Shadow has disappeared" Sonic Yells as Shadow slowly vanishes  
  
"Battle 1 Shadow-Link Vs Pikachu" is yelled out by a voice up above  
  
"you'll be able to see your friend on this screen " Meg tells Sonic and his Friends he's Facing Pikachu  
  
Shadow Thinks about His opponent when a platform shadow recognises as the one the combatants enter the fight on he step on it and enters Pokemon Stadium  
  
"Fight" Yells the same voice as earlier  
  
Shadow jumps from his platform it fades he attacks Pikachu with his sward and jumps on one of the platforms at either end of the area and Picks up a Pokeball that's just fallen he throws it at Pikachu who gets hit the ball releases an Unown. Shadow knew from experience that lots of Unown were going to attack Pikachu and they did. Shadow fought hard and was winning but he had taken a fair amount of damage and took one more hit just as Time was called it was a draw and went to sudden death Pikachu attacked Shadow until he was hanging onto the edge of the arena he was about to kick shadow off but shadow jumped over Pikachu just as he got parallel with Pikachu He took out a Bomb and then went into slow motion as he threw the Bomb it seamed to be going at snail pace when it finally hit Pikachu everything sped up and Pikachu went flying off the arena  
  
The Voice Calls "Game" and Shadow reappears in the Lab  
  
"Shadow you did well" Meg says "you've managed to keep Sonic's freedom for now but How Long will it last? Now let me show you to your rooms the next battle will be tomorrow and Negative will face his opponent."  
  
A/N:- Chapter 2 well Now I've Joined Team ChaosXX I wonder how this will do to go past them? 


	3. NegativePikachu SonicYoungLink AmySheik

Disclaimer:-As before all I own is Meg Kit and Rob  
  
It's 5:30 am and the alarm in each of the rooms in the Station Square Super Smash Brothers Complex are going off to wake Sonic Team for Negatives Battle today  
  
"get up it's time for breakfast" Kit Yells to Negative the last to get up "But Mommy I'm ill I don't wanna go school" says Negative sleepily when suddenly he realised where he was "Sorry" Negative says quickly "Don't apologise just get your self to the Canteen OK" Kit reply's  
  
Negative gets to the canteen and waits in line behind Shadow The hedgehog "Hello Shadow" Says Negative Cheerily "humph" reply's Shadow and he leaves the line Negative shrugs his shoulders and gets to the front of the line to choose what to have he looks at the glorious food before every delicacy in the world down to Sushi he chooses a Bowl of Cereal a Banana a Coffee and an energy bar he walks onto the Till (Cash Register) and puts his items down "That'll be $3.55" says the person behind the counter who Negative looks up to see it's Rob "Hi Rob" says Negative Overly Cheerily "Morning" Says Rob Negative Pays and goes the a large table in the middle which happens to have 10 seats with the name of the team on the chairs they sit like this in 2 Lines  
  
Line 1- Sonic, Amy, Shadow, Negative and Peace  
  
Line 2- Knuckles, Rouge, Tails, Angel and Spykes  
  
Negative takes his seat between Shadow and Peace "Hi Peace Hi Shadow Havin a Good morning?" asks Negative "NO!" Yells Shadow and he runs away  
  
Meg Enters and Says through a Mega Phone "Will all Ultimate Smasher Contestants Please go to the Battle Room Negatives Battle will start in approximately 2 Minutes I Repeat Will all Ultimate Smasher Contestants Please go to the Battle Room Negatives Battle will start in approximately 2 Minutes"  
  
All the contestants are in the room from Chapter 2 with Meg she tells Negative to choose a character and put on the VR Suit  
  
"Pikachu I Choose You" Says Negative Like Ash from Pokemon attempting a week Joke at choosing his char to be Pikachu he then puts on his VR Suit and appears in a Black Room with a podium to enter him into the Battle but when he steps on it it doesn't teleport him into the stage  
  
"We Need another Smasher to go in with Negative" Says Meg "it's a Team Battle who'll it be?"  
  
Sonic Steps forward "I'll Do it" He chooses Young Link and enters the Black Room with Negative  
  
"Hi Neg I'm Team Working with you" sonic says  
  
"I Figured" Reply's Negative  
  
Negative-Pikachu and Sonic-Young Link Vs Mario and ******  
  
"I Bet it's Luigi" Says Negative with a smile and he walks onto the podium Sonic walks onto a podium exactly the same and they are teleported to the Mushroom Kingdom Stage where Mario and Dr. Mario Wait  
  
"GO"  
  
Negative Disposes of Mario Easily by throwing him down the hole and holding onto the edge so that he can't but Dr Mario throws Vitamins at Sonic so he can't defend himself but negative sneaks up on him and throws him up sonic uses a Bomb to blow D-M up then Negative uses Thunder Mario Goes Flying into the Distance and Disappears as a Star  
  
"GAME" yells the all to familiar Voice  
  
Sonic and Negative are teleported out  
  
"Easy as cake" says Sonic with a smile  
  
Amy Runs up to Sonic and Gives him a Kiss Sonic try's to get away but can't "HELP" sonic exclaims  
  
Kit comes into the room and tells them to get some rest the next battle will be in 2 hours so the team sleep for an hour and a half then eat lunch then return  
  
"So who Battles next?" Asks Sonic "Well lets check" says Meg  
  
She looks at a List it has Names in order  
  
Negative Shadow Amy Peace Angel Miles Sonic Rouge Knuckles Spykes  
  
Negative, Shadow and Sonic are Crossed off  
  
"Amy" says Meg  
  
"Thank God" Says Sonic  
  
Amy Chooses Zelda then asks to start in Sheik mode then puts on the VR Suit in Extra Tight to show off all her major curves then she teleports into the Game  
  
"Amy-Sheik Vs Zelda Mirror Match"  
  
Amy Steps onto the podium and is teleported to N64 Hyrule Why Nintendo 64 Version Thinks Amy before she's hit by Zelda  
  
Amy Becomes Savage and punches Zelda to 303% Damage then Throws her off thinking how much easier it is in VR mode then she sees another Zelda Falling from the Podium landing on Amy and hitting her  
  
"So Much for Easy" says Amy then she taunts Zelda Closer to her but throws whatever Sheik Throws at Zelda then grabbing her she puts her Knee deep into Zelda's Gut then kicks her  
  
(A/N:- They aren't restricted to their Chars Movements)  
  
She then try's to get out her hammer but remembers that she's Sheik now so she Trans Forms into Zelda and uses the magic to blast Zelda into oblivion She Taunts while Zelda Fly's off  
  
Amy appears back in the room  
  
"Because you taunted before Zelda flew off you gain an extra Life this gives your team one death so they can die once and Sonic still a free hedgehog" Says Meg  
  
"Now it's Tea Time Feel free to have a bath or Shower then hop into bed" Says Kit  
  
A/N:-  
  
Sorry for putting Shadow twice in the first chapter Please R&R but no Flames Flames burn down my house and kill people they BURN Flamers Will BURN so don't play with Fire 


End file.
